diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenhall
left Unter Vorbehalt: |Klassenbeschränkung = (unter Vorbehalt) |Forum = https://hausravenhall.enjin.com/ }} ''Ravenhall ist eine gilnearische Baronie, die seit der Entstehung des Königreiches Gilneas schon Bestand hat. Durch den Fall Gilneas lebt das Haus nun im Exil und bedient sich dem Land und der Leute seiner Vasallen.'' Allgemeines Das Haus Ravenhall, stets verbunden mit den Begriffen, Macht, Waffen und Reichtum, stand seit Urzeiten an der Seite der gilnearischen Königslinie. Eine Militärmacht, Waffenindustrie-Großmacht, sowie sehr wohlständige Familie, jedoch verloren sie fast alles durch die Worgenplage und den darauffolgenden Angriff der Verlassenen. Die Familie wurde zerrüttet und zerstört. Lediglich Christian Ravenhall und seine Schwester Amber-Amy und die lange verschollene Tochter Christians, Winona Ravenhall überlebten all dies. Nun an der Spitze seines Hauses, zuerst im Sturmwinder Exil, danach als Gast des Hauses Hekate, nun als selbstständige Exil-Baronie, versucht Christian durch die Schrimherrschaft über seine Vasallen, sein Haus wieder aufzubauen und zu neuen Ruhm und Glanz zu führen. Ländereien & Stammsitz Die Baronie Ravenhall gelegen im Südosten Gilneas, direkt an der Küste gelegen nutzte die Nähe zu den nahen Bergen und den dortigen Erzadern um sich ein unvergleichliches Waffenimperium aufzubauen. Dazu lag die Hauptstadt Ravenhall auch direkt an der Küste mit einem der größten Häfen, florierend ebenso durch Handel in alle Königreiche hin. Mehrere Kleinstädte und größere Dörfer nannte Ravenhall sein eigen, doch liegt mittlerweile alles bis auf das magisch geschützte Anwesen in der Hauptstadt, in Schutt und Asche. Die Baronie de facto somit keinen Wert mehr. Doch unterstehen dem Haus durch die direkte Schirmherrschaft die Ländereien Fuchsberg, Mendenheim und Straßbourgh. Ersteres im Zentralen Hochland Arathors gelegen, direkt an der Straße zu Khaz Modan, liegt die Burg Fuchsbau in einer kleinen Bergkette um jenen berg herum auf den Hängen bauen die Fuchsberger vor allem Kräuter in mehreren kleineren Gütern und Höfen an. Politik Das Haus Ravenhall sieht sich als eine Exilmacht. Das Banner des Raben weht nicht nur für Gilneas, sondern für alle Exilanten aus allen Menschenreichen. Auch wenn der Kern immernoch die Gilneer bilden, steht man jedem nördlichen Königreich wohl offen entgegen. In seiner Funktion sieht sich Ravenhall so als Stütze und Anker für alle Exilanten und Vertriebenen. Bietet Heim und Schutz. Ein gemeinsames Ziel. Das wieder erstarken der nördlichen Königreiche! Beziehungen Die Allianz Man sieht sich als Teil der großen Allianz und steht treu zu jener. Man steht für die Allianz und vor allem für die verlorenen Menschenreiche. Aus alten Fehlern gelernt will man nun zur Allianz stehen. Komme was wolle. Man steht somit auch allen Rassen der Allianz offen gegenüber. Die Horde Stetiger Feind des Hauses schon seit dem zweiten Krieg. Hier stechen vor allem die verräterischen Elfen, die sich nun Sin'dorei nennen heraus, sowie die Verlassenen, welche die Heimat Ravenhalls zerstörten. Todfeinde, welche man geschworen bis aufs Blut bekämpfen wird. Sturmwind Auch wenn man sich im Exil nicht der Sturmwinder Krone unterwarf und die Hauptstadt eher meidet, so sieht man ganz klar Sturmwind als derzeitigen Stützpfeiler der Allianz. Als solches wird Sturmwind als Königreich, nicht die Stadt, respektiert und geehrt. Gilneas Ganz klar die Heimat, stand man seit je her treu zur Königslinie und man hat ein offenes Herz für jeden Landmann und jede Landfrau. Das gilnearische Blut fließt stark in den Adern Ravenhalls! Lordaeron Mittlerweile einige Lordaeroner Verbündete gefunden steht man jenem Reich immer offener gegenüber. Durch die Besetzung der Verlassenen, dem Todfeind ist man durch den gleichen Feind verbunden und somit entstehen tiefgehende Verbindungen Alterac Gemischte Gefühle betreffen Alterac. der Champion Ravenhalls selbst ist ein Alteraci, dem man mehr vertraut, als jemand anderen. Doch erschütterten jüngste Ereignisse die Beziehungen zu anderen alteracschen Häusern. Dalaran Die Magiokratie Dalaran wird eher kritisch beäugelt. Die veralteten Traditionen und Restriktionen Dalarans widerstreben Ravenhall. Jedoch erkennt man die Macht der Magiokratie und auch deren Luxus an. Kul'Tiras Durch die ehemalige Hafenhauptstadt Ravenhall, hatte man sogar Handel bis in die Seefahrernation und somit eigentlich seit je her gute Beziehungen. Auch wenn man nun länger nichts mehr von den Seefahrern hörte ... Andere Häuser Haus Hekate Durch die feindseeligen Aktionen des Schatzmeisters dieses Hauses sieht man sich nicht länger als Teil dieses Hauses an, obwohl man vor kurzem noch kurz vor dem Vasallentum stand. Man fühlt sich von der Lady Hekate und ihrem Haus, sowie all ihren Vasallen verraten und betrogen. Haus van Haven Ein eher neutrales bis vorsichtiges Verhältnis hält man zu dem Haus. Eine Verbündete in den Reihen der van Havens scheint ein Lichtblick, doch weiß man um das Bündnis mit dem Hause Hekate, weshalb man die Mark eher vorsichtig, wenn nicht gar etwas argwöhnisch derzeit betrachtet Haus von Steinau Potentielle Verbündete, auch wenn die letzten Gespräche eher ernüchternd waren und Ravenhall mit gemischten Gefühlen von dannen ziehen ließen. Haus von Claussel Ebenso potentielle Verbündete, da man die Schwester des Barons vor dem Tod bewahrte und rettete. Doch ebenso durch deren Zurückhaltung zu einem Bündnis eher mit gemischten Gefühlen verlassen. Haus von Darrow Eine doch gute Verbindung unterhält man zu dem Hause van Darrow. Auch wenn die Verlobung mit Lucia mittlerweile der Vergangenheit angehört, vergisst man nicht den Segen der Dämmerwacht! Auch wenn weitere Gespräche oder treffen bisher ausblieben Haus Winterhain Ein potentieller gemeinsamer Feind führt Ravenhall derzeit in den höchsten Norden und zu jenem Haus. Man erhofft sich hier wohl einen starken Verbündeten zu finden. Mal schauen was die Gespräche und die Zeit bringen wird. Haus Damgray Durch das ehemalige Vasallentum des Hauses May, steht man zu jenem Hause relativ offen. Es stehen hier noch Gespräche aus um die alten Bande zu erneuern. Haus Grüntal Durch die Nichte des Grafen wurde ein Bündnis ausgehandelt, somit steht man jenem Haus verbündet und freundlich entgegen. Man nahm sogar die Nichte als Jagdmeisterin am eigenen Hofe auf. Haus Higgins van Ardhall Schon in Gilneas verbündet, hat man das Bündnis auf dem Turnier der Dämmerwacht wieder aufgefrischt und bekräftigt. Man steht der Dame des Hauses wohlwollend entgegen. Mitglieder des Hauses: Der Ravenhall Adel Christian Ravenhall (Baron des Hauses, Patriarch, Schirmherr über Fuchsberg, Mendenheim und Straßbourgh) Amber-Amy Ravenhall (Baroness des Hauses, Schwester des Patriarchen) Winona Ravenhall (Dame des Hauses, Tochter des Patriarchen) Mitglieder Die Familie Ravenhall '' *Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gifChristian Ravenhall ('''Baron des Hauses, Patriarch, Schirmherr über Fuchsberg, Mendenheim und Straßbourgh')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifAmber-Amy Ravenhall ('''Baroness des Hauses, Schwester des Patriarchen')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifWinona Ravenhall ('''Dame des Hauses, Tochter des Patriarchen')'' Der Adel '' *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifJaren von Mendenheim ('''Baron von Mendenheim, Champion von Ravenhall, Leiter der klerikalen Abteilung')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifVictoria von Straßbourgh ('''Edle Dame, 'Inquisitorin' von Ravenhall')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifAlexenia Grüntal ('''Nichte des Grafen Grüntal, Jagdmeisterin des Hauses')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifLaura von Falkenberg ('''Ritter des Hauses, Offizierin des Ravenhall-Militärs')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifDerren J. Freudig ('''Ritter des Hauses, Diplomat und Rekrutierungsoffizier')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifViiolantis zu Fuchsberg ('''Ritter des Hauses, Lehnsherrin von Fuchsberg, Leibwache der Amber-Amy')'' Der Hofstaat '' *Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gifGarrett Winfield ('''Meister der Schattenraben, Leibgarde für Winona, Vertrauter des Barons')'' *Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gifLindrielle Blutgespinnst ('''Magielehrerin des Hofes')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifLauren McMillan ('''Heilerin und Priesterin, stellvertrende Leitung der klerikalen Abteilung')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifRanos Faustus ('''Oberster Butler und Hausverwalter')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifFloreane Engels ('''Hofschneiderin')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifCaitlin McMillan ('''Magienovizin und Bedienstete')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifSavant Frye ('''Sturmrabe und Leibgarde')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifAlea Rashat McKinley ('''Sturmrabe')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifChavi Wüstenläufer ('''Juwelierin und Hofmagerin')'' *Bild:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gifNidhal Alessial ('''Alchemistin und Hofmagierin')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifBrian Harlton ('''Dienstjunge')'' *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifEuphemia Ostrowska ('''Dienstmädchen')'' *Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gifKirlan Blackwell ('''Abgesandter des Hauses in Sturmwind, Herzbube')''